


永生

by 324ussse



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/324ussse/pseuds/324ussse
Summary: 迪达拉中心。很多地方是佩恩视角。有少量拉郎CP（佩恩/迪达拉）（佩恩就……有一具正常躯体这种设定吧。以及忽略了长门。）私设如山，雷且OOC一发完
Relationships: Deidara & Nagato | Pain





	永生

永生

他只有狂热的渴望与追求。  
爆炸是这世上唯一能吸引他的东西，也确实吸走了他的所有注意力。

一

见到迪达拉时，佩恩有些疑惑。  
这的的确确是个孩子。他只有十二岁，连骨头也没长好。年少有为的忍者不在少数，但没有人像他这样孩子心性。  
佩恩简直怀疑宇智波鼬抓错了人。但这错误过于显而易见，反而无法成为错误。  
晓组织出现了第一个真真正正的小孩子。  
他不是个普通的小孩，他是个搞爆炸的十二岁小孩。  
问他原因，他会告诉你这是艺术。他的语气，就好像爆炸是烟花。

二

除了下达指令，佩恩不需要对晓的成员们说什么。他们个个都是S级叛忍，又不是小孩子。  
除了迪达拉。他十二岁，是字面意义上完美的小孩子。  
而组织里的其他人就算没有苦大仇深的样子，也多是些冷静过头的忍者（装疯卖傻的不算在此列）。  
于是迪达拉成了唯一的那个。

来到晓没多久，他已经有意无意把组织炸了不知多少回了。  
对于晓这种组织来说，众成员当然不可能被他炸伤，但酣睡之际耳畔忽然轰鸣作响、让人难辨究竟是地震、海啸、山洪还是火山爆发，这感觉实在不好。  
迪达拉多数时候都不是故意的。他醉心艺术、脑子里根本没有其他东西，他想也不想，只要时候到了、黏土做好了，他随时都会来一场爆炸，不分时间地点。  
在迪达拉和蝎出门去执行任务时，一直是蝎看着他，但完成任务回来之后，蝎就撒开手不管他了。迪达拉认为这是他的自由时间，想干嘛就干嘛，白天，晓的其他人还能盯着他，他要是想搞艺术，告诉他去远点儿的地方玩，但到了晚上，大家都睡了，谁也没工夫盯着他。  
而艺术不需要理由，灵感不分时间。迪达拉随心所欲，说炸就炸。  
蝎拒绝在做任务之外还要看着迪达拉。这孩子整天和他拌嘴，他管小孩子管够了。  
于是佩恩让迪达拉收拾东西，到他房间里来住。

但佩恩很快就后悔了。  
这孩子睡觉非常不老实。  
房间是和式的，两人的被褥离了老远，可睡着之后，迪达拉总是会滚过来。许多次佩恩一睁眼，都能看见迪达拉正抱着他、睡得口水直流的脸。  
佩恩把他薅到一边儿去，没多久，迪达拉又滚回来了。  
和孩子没办法讲道理，讲了他也不听。再说，睡着之后人又没有意识，迪达拉并不是故意的。  
于是佩恩在他们中间插了十二根查克拉黑棒，那些东西变成了用于隔离的管子，像监狱的栅栏，确保迪达拉不会滚过来。  
于是每天早上，佩恩都能看见迪达拉行为艺术一般的睡姿。他的胳膊和腿从管子的缝隙中耷拉过来，有一次，他的头竟挤过来了。  
佩恩有些惊讶。他打量着那些用来杀人的管子，确认它们之间缝隙的宽窄。  
这根本不足以让头穿过来……如果是成年人的话。  
是迪达拉年纪太小了。他的身体还没长好。  
连心也是。

三

迪达拉对于自己睡得横了过来、而且口水直流等事统统注意不到。他醒了，抹了把脸上的口水，起床开始新的一天，新的艺术，新的爆炸。  
迪达拉年纪小，又不是沉稳的性格，正应当惹人烦才对。但晓的其他成员倒并不讨厌他。  
迪达拉眼里、心里只有爆炸。  
正是长身体的年纪，他却时常连饭也不吃，觉也不睡，从早炸到晚。尽管隔着极其远的距离，佩恩还是常常能听到爆炸声，有时也会听到迪达拉的欢呼。  
他整天精力充沛，跑来跑去，搞他的爆炸，搞得自己灰头土脸。  
有一次佩恩从其他地方回来，正好见到迪达拉的“艺术现场”。爆炸后，迪达拉站在悬崖上跳起来欢呼着。  
“和从前不一样了。”佩恩走过去。  
“那是当然，这是我新研发的……”  
迪达拉口若悬河说了起来。  
他脸上沾了点儿灰，金发也沾了灰尘，只有眼睛里熠熠闪光。  
佩恩看着他。  
组织里竟然会有这样一个人。一个孩子。

但迪达拉很符合晓的特质。  
他有种恰到好处的残忍。除了爆炸，他不在乎任何东西。  
任何东西，任何人，都可以是艺术的牺牲品。  
只有艺术。艺术是世上唯一存在的东西。  
他嘻嘻哈哈地长大了，好像和邻家孩子无异似的。  
只是更单纯，却也更聪明；更漂亮，却对自己的外貌一无所知。  
他平日里总是要和蝎拌嘴拌个没完，在战斗时却很冷静。战斗一结束，他就又成了那个活泼的少年。  
晓里没有这样的人。只有迪达拉，他不知道憎恨、死亡、痛苦，不明白失去、背叛、破碎。  
他不像晓的人。也不像这世间的人。  
人世没有这样的存在。  
于是，少数时候，奇迹发生，有了这样一个存在，也不会长久。  
短暂，转瞬即逝，这样的美更有爆发力，也更有震慑力。这倒和迪达拉信奉的美学非常一致。  
见他的第一面，蝎就说这小鬼要早死。  
这话不无道理。

四

他长大了，却对自己已经长大的事实一无所知。  
完成任务、回到晓之后，他还是睡在佩恩那边。  
迪达拉没心没肺，睡得快极了。只要几分钟，他就已经摊开了胳膊和腿，呼呼大睡。  
长长的金发铺散在他身旁，在月色下闪着微光。  
这一幕看上去极不真实，不像人世间真实存在的东西，更像是创作出来的，像画作，像加工过后的影像。

长大后的迪达拉不像小时候睡觉那样不老实了。  
佩恩也没必要继续看着他、让他不要半夜搞爆炸了。  
佩恩本想让他另找个房间去睡，但这想法被一次小意外给堵回去了。  
迪达拉喝多了。然后高高兴兴地缠着他，不知死活地缠着他。  
他们就这样睡了。  
第二天醒了，迪达拉也不怎么惊讶——他对于和别人睡了这件事不惊讶，但对方是老大，他却是没想到，但他挠挠头发，觉得反正睡都睡了，还能怎么样。  
于是迪达拉什么都没发生似的，起床穿衣服去了。

那不是唯一的一次。  
有时候，佩恩甚至感觉迪达拉不知道自己是谁，似乎也不在乎。  
迪达拉可不要在这些无所谓的问题上耽误时间。他搂着眼前的人亲上去，手臂如两条蛇似的缠到对方身上。

然后这一切对他来说不意味着任何东西。  
他在乎的东西远比这重要，也比这更加恢弘盛大。  
迪达拉看着爆炸平的那一整片山林，在他眼中，半个世界都浓烟滚滚。  
他已经不会像十二三岁时那样为爆炸跳起来、欢欣雀跃了。他的喜悦升级了。热流在他周身游走，脑中荡起一阵阵令人迷醉的眩晕。

五

这些年佩恩见过的惨剧多了，死人不计其数，断胳膊断腿的也有。可没了双臂还活蹦乱跳、不当回事，又冷静又兴致高昂，还要骂骂咧咧的，他只见过这一个。  
迪达拉的袍子也毁了。  
废话，胳膊都没了，还哪来的袍子。  
他断裂的衣袖上都是血，迪达拉自己也是满头满脸的血，金发都被染红了。  
可这小怪物，一不怕死，二不怕伤，甚至还挺高兴——他确实有资格高兴，他很聪明，很有心计，在对手的夹击下竟然还能逃脱、活命，确实有两下子。  
两条胳膊都没了，他还能用嘴咬着苦无继续兴致高昂地与敌人对战。  
角都给他缝胳膊的时候，迪达拉连疼也不会喊，一心一意痛骂九尾人柱力。  
拧下他左臂这事和九尾人柱力无关，拧下他右臂这事也和九尾人柱力无关。  
迪达拉对他生气，只因为人柱力打了他。  
他觉得这太丢脸了。比胳膊被拧掉还丢脸。  
他十二岁时，就没有十二岁的样子。现在他十九岁，还是没有十九岁的样子。

迪达拉的两条胳膊缝好了，但和从前根本不一样。后缝上去的，痕迹十分明显。甚至有一截胳膊肘也没了，只有用其他东西填充上。一看就知道不是原装的。  
“你还是小心点儿，不然哪天命都没了。”  
“没命不重要，老大，不能实践艺术才可怕。”  
佩恩看了眼迪达拉左胸上缝合起来的地方。  
“你要用它做什么？”佩恩的手从胸口那张嘴的缝合处滑过。  
迪达拉少有地紧张起来，他躲了一下，很受不了被碰那里似的。  
“别碰。”他向一旁躲去。  
佩恩知道，对迪达拉而言，这是另一种快鐑感。艺术带给他的战栗。  
那是迪达拉为艺术准备的东西，是为自爆准备的。  
“为什么要死呢？”  
“为什么不？”迪达拉反问，觉得佩恩的问题奇怪。  
他的艺术凌驾于一切。  
他知道生命的美好，但它无法与艺术相比。  
“那艺术又是什么？”  
迪达拉变了表情。不再是那种孩子气的面孔了，可也不是成年人的样子。  
“艺术是这个宇宙。”  
他答道，蓝色的眼睛熠熠闪光。  
万千繁星、浩瀚宇宙都在他眼中。

什么宇宙，什么乱七八糟的。  
他要为这个什么宇宙和艺术去死，还为此找了十分充足的理由。  
死亡不是正常人类会有的梦想，但迪达拉什么也不听。  
因为他创造的艺术高于一切。  
他蠢得过分。也纯粹的过分。

迪达拉睡着了。  
他的身体是这个年纪正常男孩的身体。滚热又柔软，皮囊下藏着肌肉，露出漂亮的线条。  
他抱着被子，不知为什么睡得竟这样心满意足。  
他的天真和纯粹都是真的，绝不掺一分虚假。除了他那要命的艺术，他什么也不要。不仅不要家人与朋友，不要金钱或爱情，他甚至连命都不要。  
连可以拿去慰藉空虚的情感也不要，肉鐑体关系也不要。  
他没有陷在任何一段关系中，朋友也好，恋人也罢，或者亲人。  
他说道做到。他竟然真的什么也不要。  
只他那死蠢的艺术，他就已经完美地充实了自己。

佩恩对他而言，也没有什么特别。  
他们偶尔住在一起，这对迪达拉只是件可有可无的事。  
他高兴了，想这样做，或者干脆想也不想。  
他虽然不沉溺，但也不至于抗拒。这能为迪达拉带来身体上的愉悦。  
而佩恩没有心，当然也谈不上什么动心。  
但迪达拉是不同的。这一点他很清楚。

六

佩恩奇怪迪达拉是否哭过。至少，在加入晓之后，佩恩没见到过他掉泪。  
迪达拉说有。  
他向佩恩讲述了又一个爆炸的夜晚——佩恩早该想到，他要说的肯定是这玩意。  
但迪达拉说那个夜晚是不同的。那晚他拥有一切。  
什么一切？  
就是一切。迪达拉答道。  
那晚的爆炸极其盛大，烟与火在夜空燎烧，明亮如白昼，整个世界都在他脚下战栗。  
世界在颤抖，然后哭泣。夜空被爆炸点燃，流淌下一条条泪痕，漫天星河成了陪衬，太阳也没有这样的万丈光芒。  
迪达拉在那时哭了。  
他注视着无法描述的景象，不敢相信自己见到了什么。  
他出生在这世上，有了确切的缘由。  
就是为了这一刻，为了更多这样的时刻。  
这是神的礼物，是宇宙的奇迹。他见过美不胜收的东西，但这种景象却还是第一次。  
迪达拉呆怔地看着天际。在注视着爆炸时，他忽然眼中溢泪。他竭力克制着，不要泪水模糊视线。  
爆炸结束后，迪达拉大哭起来。  
他蹲下去，抱着腿，继而跪在地上，大哭不止。  
狂喜与震撼，满足与悲哀。  
他十六岁了。

那时迪达拉想，他活够了。  
他见到了不曾有人见到的东西，创造了不曾有人创造的东西。  
这是他给自己的十六岁生日礼物。他就此死了也没关系，他心满意足。  
但这想法很快变了。  
艺术怎么能停滞呢？不继续追求艺术怎么行？  
他要更多、更大、更震撼、更令这世界瞩目的爆炸。

七

后来，他做到了。  
他做得太震撼，太彻底，连尸体都不能存留。

佩恩想给他收尸，却根本不知道能去哪收。  
他所能做的，也只有哀悼。  
这本应成为遗憾。但他猜想迪达拉不会介意……他从不在乎。

END


End file.
